1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tile cutter, and particularly, but not exclusively to a tile cutter for cutting ceramic tiles of the type used to cover walls and floors.
2. Related Art
It is known to cut tiles using a wheel which acts as a cutter in a similar way to a circular saw. The wheel is mounted in a housing on a spindle which allows the wheel to rotate about a substantially horizontal axis. The wheel is driven by a motor. The housing also houses the motor such that the motor is separate from the wheel. This is necessary because during operation of the wheel, water is directed onto the wheel in order to ensure that the tile is cut under wet conditions. Clearly it would be dangerous to allow the motor to come into contact with water.
It is necessary to ensure that the cutting wheel is wet during operation so that fragments of ceramic from the cut tile are removed from the vicinity of the wheel. In addition the water cools the wheel during operation to prevent it from overheating.
The known housing has an upper surface having a slot through which the wheel extends. A tile to be cut may be positioned appropriately on the surface, and then moved towards the rotating wheel to effect the cut.
Water directed onto the wheel collects on the surface of the housing. The surface of the housing comprises a drainage channel running around the periphery of the surface. In addition the surface may comprise ribbing which allows water to drain into the channel. Water then drains away from the housing via an outlet.
Known tile cutters of this type are made from metal, usually stainless steel. They are formed from sheet metal and it is necessary to weld the metal to form it into the required shape.
A problem with known tile cutters is that because they are formed from sheet metal, there are rough surfaces formed from the welding process. In addition, the upper surface including the drainage channel is formed with ribs which are necessary in order to strengthen the housing. Water draining from the housing during the cutting operation will contain fragments of ceramic from the tile being cut. These fragments of ceramic collect at the ribs and other rough surfaces of the housing making it difficult to clean the housing after use.